


All I Want For Christmas is Lou.

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because that's all those boys seem to think about these days, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, also, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve Eve and Louis wants to spoil Harry before Harry spends whole next day doing the same for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas is Lou.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheimay15th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Lullah, because her Louis in Little Mix verse is so fucking cute and she is so adorable and I just thought she really deserved a little something. :)  
> Also I didn't mean for this to be all smut pretty much, but that's exactly what happened, oops.

‘Twas the night before the night before Christmas and all through the house, just one creature was stirring, because he was freaking the fuck out. All his decorations were up and the tree looked fantastic, but Louis was still trying to finish his one final Christmas project. You see tomorrow was his birthday and then it was Christmas day, and Louis just knew that Harry was going to dote upon him the whole time.

Not that he didn’t love getting all of Harry’s attention, but Louis felt bad that Harry wouldn’t be acknowledged. He did so much for him, and although Louis always said thank you and I love you, it never seemed like enough. So before it became a week of Louis, he wanted to do something just for Harry.

So, Louis ran into the bathroom and applied some makeup he bought that afternoon to his face. It made his cheeks pinker, and his blue eyes stand out even more, as well as elongating his already thick eyelashes. The last bit was putting some pink lip gloss onto his pouty lips and smacking them a few times until the color was just right.

Peppermint scented candles were lit in the bedroom, and their Christmas themed sexy-time playlist was all set up to play in their stereo. Louis made sure to put on his very special surprise outfit for Harry, and then hid it under a long white coat. He checked the clock and saw that it was 10:15, which meant Harry would be home soon.

It was really unfair that Harry had to work so close to holidays, but Louis understood why. He was a very important criminal lawyer, with a pretty big murder case coming up fast. It kept him at the office later than normal and left Louis quite lonely for a good portion of the day. Louis taught Kindergarten and school went on break a week ago, so Louis was home for a long time.

He threw on his shoes and went to wait for Harry on their dining room table. It wasn’t a long wait though, because about five minutes later Harry was walking through the door. He dumped his keys onto the table by the door and hung his jacket on one of the hooks. He saw Louis sitting patiently at their table and sat in the seat next to him.

“Evening darling. Why are you wearing your coat in the house?” Harry patted his lap so Louis knew to sit in it. He didn’t comment on the makeup because Louis wore it almost all the time. Harry loved that his husband enjoyed being feminine and girly.

Louis made sure to sit sideways with his legs crossed so his outfit wasn’t seen. He kissed Harry’s lips but not hard enough to smudge his lipstick. He wanted that to still look good until later. “Well, it’s Christmas Eve Eve, plus your last day of work, so I put together a little something special for you.”

“Are those new high heels?” Harry asked, gawking at the sparkly gold, 6 inch pumps on Louis’ tiny feet. “Awe sweetie, you didn’t have to do this for me.”

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck and played with his dark curls, while his other and went to loosen his tie. “Of course I did! It’s the season of giving and you work so _hard_ for us.”

“You work hard too baby.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ rosy cheeks. “I mean, you spend all day with children, shaping the generation of tomorrow and all that. Plus, you’re working on your parenting skills…”

They’ve had this discussion plenty of times. The one where Harry says they would make such great parents and Louis points out that Harry is hardly ever home. It generally ends in an argument, so Louis decides to ignore Harry tonight.

“Harry. I already know that tomorrow is going to be _my_ day, so I’m making tonight all about you.” Louis stood up, pulling Harry up from the chair as well, and directed him towards their bedroom. “Now, go get naked and on the bed, there’s just one more thing I need to get.”

Louis waited until Harry was definitely behind the door and he ran into their living room to get his Santa hat. Well, it was sort of a Santa hat, I mean, instead of white cotton lining it there was forest green. It matched the rest of his outfit that would be revealed soon enough. He placed it carefully on his caramel hair and fixed it so his fringe swept perfectly on his forehead. He looked so hot he wanted to take pictures so Harry could remember this forever, but then he thought it would be better to bring pictures into their sex life another time.

He walked back to the bedroom and found Harry sitting against the headboard with his pillows cushioning his back. His hands were crossed up behind his head and he smirked when he saw Louis come in. “Very cute hat darling.”

“Just wait until you see the rest.” Louis started unbuttoning the coat and let it fall to the floor.

Harry gasped when he saw what Louis was wearing. He had on a red babydoll night gown, laced with green feathers and covered in golden sparkly spots along the body. Below that Louis was barely fitting into tiny red lace knickers, again lined with more green lace on the waist. His cock barely poked out of the top of the waist line and Harry could see that it was already half hard.

“Oh sweetie… You look gorgeous.” Harry moaned.

Louis felt his face heat up and he bit into one of his fingers to keep form smiling too much. “You like it then?”

“Yeah baby girl, perfect.” Harry sat up and scooted to the end of the bed. He waved a finger at Louis, silently asking him to come forward. Louis rolled his eyes but stepped up to his smug looking husband. “Can I touch?”

Louis put his hands on his hips and cocked his head up, pretending to contemplate the question. “Hmm. Nope. Now lie back down.”

Harry chuckled but did as Louis asked; he always found it endearingly cute when Louis wanted control. “Whatever you say darling.”

Louis dropped to his knees and crawled up between Harry’s legs, stroking up and down Harry’s thighs. He eyed the half hard, just over nine inches, cock lying on the toned stomach in front of him. He batted his eyes smirked as he bent his head down and kissed the head, then took it in his hand to stroke it to full hardness. Harry watched him with hooded eyes and his mouth parted, letting out little breaths at every touch from Louis.

When Louis had Harry good and worked up he straightened up and suckled on the leaking head. Harry groaned when Louis sunk down about halfway and sucked in back up. He pulled all the way off and grinned at Harry, then went back down, taking him all the way and swallowing around his length. Then Louis started bobbing his head, occasionally pulling off to lick around the head and up the thick vein running on the underside.

Harry had to clutch the sheets tightly to keep from grabbing Louis’ hair and forcing him down harder, faster, maybe making him choke. But Louis told him not to touch so he restrained as best he could. “S-Sweetie, I’m getting close.”

Well, Louis didn’t want that happening, there was so much more he wanted to do. “Okay, okay. Just scoot back on the bed, head on the pillows.”

Harry did as told and Louis stood up to run back and turn on their playlist. Madonna’s version of _Santa Baby_ poured out of the speakers around their room. Louis walked back towards the bed, swaying his hips seductively. Harry bit his bottom lip and groaned low in his throat. Of course then his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when Louis untied the front of his gown and pulled the straps off his shoulders. He let it slip down his body and stepped right over it when it hit the floor as he reached the end of the bed.

Louis turned around slowly; bending over to show off how delicious his ass looked in the panties, then started slipping them down his thighs and pulling them off. When he started going for his heels, Harry grunted and shook his head. “Keep those on darling.”

Giving into Harry’s request, Louis stood back up and crawled on all fours on the bed, not stopping until he was straddling Harry’s hips. “Gonna ride you so hard tonight Harry.”

“ _God._ ” Harry rucked up his hips, rubbing their bare cocks together. “Please Lou.”

Louis giggled and slapped Harry’s chest lightly before reaching over and getting their lube from the bedside table. “You can open me up, but just because your fingers are bigger. Keep the other hand in the sheets.”

Harry nodded and let Louis slick up his fingers, then brought them down to circle his hole. Louis gasped when Harry inserted the first long finger, pushing his ass back down and bringing it in further. “Another?” Harry asked when he felt Louis was ready. Louis nodded his head and Harry slipped in another one, scissoring them as Louis put his hands on Harry’s shoulders to keep himself up. When they were up to three fingers rocking in and out of Louis at an easy pace, Louis pulled them out and pushed Harry’s hand back onto the bed.

There was a brief moment where Louis bent down to kiss Harry properly for the first time that night. He slipped his tongue in and licked along the roof of Harry’s mouth, loving the way Harry’s entire body shivered. Harry wanted so badly to grab Louis’ cheeks and keep him close right there, but he knew that would just upset his husband. Eventually Louis had to stop the kiss and frown at Harry.

“Quit distracting me.” Louis scolded. He moved back on Harry’s legs and spread some more lube on Harry’s leaking cock. He grabbed it by the base and started sinking down, painfully slow. Louis shuddered when he settled against Harry’s hips, and he braced his hands on Harry’s bird chest tattoos. “Fuck.”

Harry’s fingers dug into the mattress and he bit his lip so hard he was surprised he didn’t break the skin. “Gonna move for me baby girl?”

“Nope. Not until I’m good and ready.” Louis quipped. He started rotating his hips in slow circles, stretching himself out and still putting off moving. Harry looked like he wanted to die, but Louis found it kind of funny. Normally it was him squirming and desperate, but now it was Harry and he really liked it this way. He could definitely see why Harry liked him that way so much.

When Louis thought he had tortured Harry enough, he picked up Harry’s hands and brought them to his hips, before pulling himself almost all the way off and slamming back down. They moaned in almost perfect harmony, Louis’ high pitched voice matching perfectly with the low rumble of Harry’s. He repeated the movement again and again, crying out when he found his prostate and falling forward so his hands dug into Harry’s chest.

“So _good_ darling.” Harry moaned. He squeezed tightly into Louis’ sides, hoping to leave bruises that he could lick and kiss the next day. “Do you feel good baby girl? Tell me how you feel?”

Louis was panting and riding Harry quickly, barely able to speak. “Feels good Harry. So _fucking full._ God.”

Harry grunted and planted his feet up to thrust up on every one of Louis’ movements. “Yeah? You’re doing so well baby girl. Love seeing you up there like this.”

Louis gasped and looked down into Harry’s dark eyes. He could feel tears welling up in the corners of his own from all the pleasure, and he let his jaw hang open to release an _oh_ every time his prostate was hit. “Y-you feel good Harry? I j-just want you to feel good.”

Harry let out a breathy laugh and he smiled up at Louis. “Fuck yes baby girl. You always feel so good around me. So fucking tight babes.”

Louis started to feel his orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach and he scratched his nails down Harry’s chest. One of his fingers snagged Harry’s nipple, causing Harry to curse loudly and slam up harder. Louis was almost screaming out now and he fisted his cock as fast as he could, but it wasn’t enough. “ _H-Harry!_ I-I can’t—Flip me.”

Harry grabbed higher up on Louis’ ribs and did what he was asked, bringing Louis to his back and continuing to slam inside at a new angle. Louis clawed at Harry’s back with one hand, breaking the skin enough to leave angry red marks all along one side. His sharp high heels were digging into the backs of Harry's thighs, and were most likely chaffing the skin. But he kept stroking his cock, knowing he could come any second.

Watching the way Louis’ face contorted in pleasure, Harry picked up on how close he was. “Baby girl? I want you to cum for me, yeah? I fucking love it when you clench your tight pussy around me. Make yourself cum _princess._ ”

Those words were too much for Louis and he screamed out Harry’s name when he came between them in long white spurts. “Harry, Harry, Harry, _shit_ , fuck _Harry_.”

Harry moaned when he felt Louis tighten around him and only made it two more thrusts before he was coming inside Louis with a deep curse of, “ _Fuck_ , baby girl.”

They were breathing heavily for a moment before Harry was kissing Louis deeply and passionately, hands holding tightly onto Louis’ flushed cheeks. Louis whimpered in pain because Harry was still inside him, soften and rubbing against the oversensitive skin. Harry pulled away from Louis’ mouth to kiss all around the rest of his face, neck, and collarbones. He bit down on the junction between Louis’ neck and shoulder, sucking and licking a mark onto the glistening tan skin.

But Harry had to pull out when it was getting too much for Louis, and he grabbed his shirt from the ground to clean them both up. Harry cleaned Louis’ hole out thoroughly, using all of his self-control to not just lick out all his spunk with his tongue. When he was sure he got everything off, Harry threw the shirt towards their laundry shoot, took off Louis' heels, and lay on his back, pulling Louis onto his chest and kissing the top of his head.

“Just wait until tomorrow, I’m gonna spoil you rotten.”

Louis giggled and kissed Harry’s bird tattoo. “Hmm, can’t wait.”

“You know what baby girl? You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Wow, I must have done really well with you tonight, because you only get this sentimental when I make you cum _really_ hard.”

They burst into laughter before Harry leaned down to kiss Louis one more time, then he made sure Louis fell asleep. He wanted him plenty rested so he could repay him with really good birthday sex after they woke up.

+

Two days later it was Christmas morning and Louis was smiling so widely when he handed Harry his present, he almost exploded with excitement. The box was small and thing, wrapped in red sparkling paper with a green bow on top, which reminded Harry of the lingerie Louis had been wearing a couple nights ago.

Harry opened the packaging carefully, knowing it would annoy the hell out of Louis, who was firm believer in just ripping open presents and not giving a fuck about the wrappings. He chuckled when Louis let out a frustrated groan at Harry’s slow pace, because his husband really was just too cute when he was excited.

The box underneath all the paper what simple and brown and didn’t leave any indication what was inside. But then Harry was opening it and a few papers stapled together were falling out into his hands. He looked up at Louis, who was biting the inside of his cheek nervously with wide eyes, then unfolded the papers.

_We, **Louis and Harry Styles** , hereby agree to this contract of confidentiality and trust from the Red Balloon Adoption Agency._

“A-adoption agency? Louis does this mean—” Harry’s voice caught in his throat and he started tearing up. “A-are we going to have a baby?”

“Well, we are going to adopt a baby.” Louis giggled. “But yes, I know you’ve been dying for one for months and I called them up and started on all the paperwork and—”

Harry cut him off with a kiss, knocking him onto the ground with a thud and an _oomf_. Louis laughed when Harry started kissing him everywhere and thanking him and professing his love over and over again. “Baby girl, I love you so much! Oh my gosh a baby! Or an older kid even! I mean they need homes too and I don’t care, I’m gonna love them no matter what! We are going to spoil them, and I’m going to spoil you and just… wow you are so fucking perfect.”

It went like this all morning, until Harry was dragging Louis into their bedroom, stripping him down and rimming him until he was a squirming, whimpering mess. Of course then Louis made Harry clean everything up and get ready to go to his mom’s house for their Christmas brunch. Where Harry proceeded to blurt out the news as soon as they got there.

_**FIN** _


End file.
